Equipments for processing banknotes in stack are known, for instance in the use as automatic teller machines for banking deposit which form, in the inside, bundles of piled banknotes which are moved in unitary way. These equipments provide un-stacking or separating operations of the deposited stack of banknotes, the check of the sheets constituting the stack and the validation of the banknotes. It follows the formation of a bundle of the not recognized sheets, to be returned to the customer and the formation of a bundles or sub-stack of the validated banknotes, to be separated and to be further validated, for a deposit in account and transfer in a safe, or for the return to the customer in the case of afterthought.
An equipment for the deposit of stacked banknotes of the above-mentioned type has been described in the European patent application EP 1 544 806, filed on Dec. 13, 2004 and assigned to CTS Cashpro S.p.A. This equipment comprises, as receiving section, a box assembly with two storage boxes, which is movable in height for receiving banknotes and components not recognized and forming respective bundles or sub-stacks. The box assembly is further shifted for positioning the sub-stacks of banknotes and components not recognized in different areas of the equipment on following operative steps.
A problem of the equipments which process, as wholes, bundles or sub-stacks of banknotes and other overlapped sheets relates to the fact that the formation of the sub-stacks presents risks of jams, which can not be solved by the customer and could put the equipment out of use for the following customers. The drawbacks are particularly evident, when the deposited stack comprises worn-out banknotes, banknotes of different dimensions and/or in the case in which the number of the banknotes to be processed is high with respect to the available spaces. The remedies can provide the lowering of the operational speed, the reduction of the maximum number of banknotes in the stack, and/or the use of complex stacking mechanisms.